


Intime confession

by So_chan07



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Matsuda est chargé d'aller surveiller le dernier Kira encore en vie, Misa Amane. Deux âmes brisées par l'influence du Death Note peuvent-elles se soigner mutuellement ?





	Intime confession

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à Oba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi. Post-manga. Spoilers sur le dernier tome de la série. Basé sur l'univers du manga. Léger UA au sujet des circonstances de la mort de Misa et de sa relation avec Light. Dans cette fic (rédigée il y a des années maintenant) j'avais noté qu'elle était mariée à Light, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans l'univers.

Quelques mois tout au plus s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Kira. Au sein du groupe qui avait connu la véritable identité de celui qui se cachait derrière ces quatre lettres, on n'osait jamais dire son véritable nom. Seul Matsuda tâchait de différencier Kira de Light Yagami, le meurtrier de l'ancien étudiant qui était devenu chef de la police dans une fulgurante ascension. Kira demeurait à ses yeux un principe, un esprit malin qui avait touché plusieurs personnes les transformant en ce qu'elle n'était pas, ou les plongeant dans leurs défauts, les exacerbant. Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Kyûsuke Higuchi et Teru Mikami n'étaient que des victimes de cette malédiction tombée du ciel. Toutes avaient trouvés la mort, leurs noms inscrits à leur tour sur le Death Note – l'effet du arroseur arrosé mais en plus sordide. Il ne demeurait plus qu'un seul ancien Kira que la police avait gracié, ne pouvant se résoudre à le tuer socialement. Le Death Note s'en était déjà chargé lui-même d'un certain point de vue.

Même si Matsuda était certain que Misa ne dirait rien à personne sur la véritable identité de Kira, ses collègues l'avaient enjoints de lui rendre visite et de séjourner quelques jours dans les environs. Elle avait beau être une jeune femme déchirée par la mort de son époux, elle restait dangereuse pour eux. Cela seul expliquait pourquoi le policier était partie de Tokyo pour rejoindre Osaka. Durant le voyage dans le train, il profita de ce répit pour chercher comment il aborderait Misa et lui expliquerait sa présence. " Bonjour, cela faisait longtemps. Je suis venu t'espionner pour le bien de la police japonaise car on a peur que tu veuilles nous offrir en offrande au dieu Kira ". … Non décidément cela allait être infiniment complexe.  
Dès que ses pieds se posèrent sur la gare d'Osaka, Matsuda décida de se rendre jusqu'à la demeure de Misa par ses propres moyens. L'arrivée d'un taxi risquait de l'alerter, ainsi que les habitants alentour. D'un pas qu'il tâcha de rendre décidé, le policier remonta les rues – non sans avoir demandé confirmation du trajet à opérer jusqu'à l'adresse où il devait se rendre. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se perde dès le début de sa mission.

Dès que la police avait certifié à Misa qu'aucune poursuite n'aurait lieu contre elle, elle avait demandé à retourner à Osaka, disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de demeurer à Kanto, croyant voir le fantôme de Light partout. Matsuda avait été le premier à accorder ce voeu et avait tant tergiversé que le reste du groupe avait fini par plier. En contrepartie, ils gardaient un oeil sur elle à son insu; d'autant plus que nombre de personnes dans le monde continuaient à vénérer Kira – des émissions consacrées au dieu Kira demeuraient en vogue. Misa avait rassemblé l'argent qu'elle avait gagné durant sa période d'actrice en vogue pour s'établir dans un quartier sans histoire, loin de l'effervescence de la capitale et de tout QG de chaîne de télévision. Elle avait passé déjà bien des années sur les écrans, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à profiter du temps qu'il lui restait.

Car il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas survivre longtemps à Light. Par deux fois déjà elle aurait du mourir : la première fois, le dieu de la mort Jealous l'avait sauvé, lui offrant ainsi sa propre durée d'existence, ce qui l'avait sauvé lors de ce cambriolage. Par deux fois, elle avait opéré le marché de l'oeil raccourcissant sa durée de vie – même si elle ne pouvait pas voir les chiffres au-dessus de sa tête, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour deviner que l'échéance arrivait à grands pas. Elle se trouvait dans la même situation qu'un malade touché par un virus très rare qui ne connait aucun remède : elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir sans en connaître la date exacte. D'autres qu'elles on en aurait profité pour réaliser leurs rêves, ne pas gaspiller une seconde en vaine attente. Néanmoins la seule personne à laquelle tenait Misa n'était plus, et elle avait rompu tout lien avec sa belle-famille.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte. Comme les trois coups que l'on donnait au théâtre avant le lever du rideau. Misa se leva d'un bloc de son siège, faisant tomber le magazine qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. Ramassant l'objet dans un bruit de papier froissé pour le jeter sur la table basse, la jeune femme remonta le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un pressentiment la traversa le temps d'une seconde, mais elle n'en tint pas cure. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, son visage prit un sourire affable : après tout ce ne devait être qu'une de ses voisines qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire son repas.

Raté. La personne sur le seuil n'était aucunement l'incarnation de l'archétype de la ménagère de plus de trente ans, dévouée corps et âme à son mari et à la progéniture qu'elle avait engendrée avec lui. Celui qui la fixait du regard était l'incarnation d'un passé qu'elle voulait oublier, mais qu'elle avait tout de même conserver rien que pour avoir toujours à l'esprit l'image complète de Light – celui d'être humain et de divinité.

— Ah... Bonjour Misa, c'est Matsu. Tu ne me reconnais plus ?

Question purement réthorique. Tous deux savaient que la jeune femme avait reconnu l'homme au premier coup d'oeil – et c'est cette reconnaissance qui avait installé une tension surchargée entre eux. " Matsu " quel nom approprié. Le policier l'avait pris pour jouer le rôle de manager auprès d'elle. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, pas même une forme d'amitié, même si Matsuda avait tâché de garder un lien avec la jeune femme par des messages auxquels elle ne répondait que rarement.

— Oh si si, excuse-moi. Entre.

Seule la politesse la poussa à s'effacer pour laisser entrer le policier – sans quoi elle aurait refermé la porte sur lui pour se replonger dans sa douce dépression en mangeant des aliments ultra-caloriques devant un des films qu'elle avait tournée au temps où elle était idole. Un comportement typiquement féminin d'auto-destruction morale. Cette même politesse amena Misa à servir son " invité ", avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quittée à l'arrivée de Matsuda. Le silence reprit ses droits, chacun cherchant à ôter ses lèvres de son verre pour engager une vaine conversation.

— Comment vas-tu Misa depuis le temps ? lança Matsuda d'un ton qui se voulait empli de joie. Osaka a l'air d'être un endroit fascinant, il faudra un jour que tu me fasses visiter...  
— Matsu, c'est la police qui t'a envoyé ?

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation. Sur tout autre membre de la police – comme Aizawa ou Mogi – la phrase n'aurait aucun effet, et le concerné aurait sorti une explication si plausible que la jeune femme n'aurait pu se douter de rien. Matsuda lui ne savait pas feindre, ni mentir – sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait en danger de mort comme devant les membres de Yotsuba, et encore il avait du mal à être complètement convaincant. L'homme ne put que reposer son verre sur la table basse, sa maladresse faisant même tomber le dit-verre sur le magazine ouvert à côté. Néanmoins Misa n'eut aucun regard sur l'incident, se contentant d'attendre une réponse qu'elle préméditait. Perdu, désorienté, Matsuda ne put qu'affirmer les soupçons de la jeune femme qui eut un bref soupir.

— Pour eux je demeurerais un Kira potentiel jusqu'à ma mort. Ils n'auront guère à attendre davantage.

Misa avait soufflé ses dernières paroles avec un regard éteint, celui que tout individu avait quand il n'avait plus aucun espoir et ne cherchait plus à se battre. Matsuda se leva d'un bond. Son genou heurta la table basse, ce qui le fit échapper un cri de douleur. Un cri bien moins important que celui que son âme avait eu devant les paroles de Misa.

— Misa, tu... enfin... tu ne penses pas tout de même ?  
— J'y ai souvent pensé, mais je préfère attendre que le Dieu de la Mort inscrive mon nom sur le Death Note, le jour venu. Je suppose que ce ne sera pas trop douloureux.

Il y avait de la résignation dans cette voix, et un soupçon de ferveur tel le croyant devant l'image de la divinité qu'il adorait. Le policier demeura debout, sonné, perdu. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de retrouver la faculté de parler.

— Misa, tu es encore jeune et en pleine santé. Tu ne peux pas encore...

Tant de pitié révolta la jeune femme. Depuis le début, Matsuda ne voulait pas la croire, la traitait comme un enfant capricieux qui ne disait que des mensonges. Poings serrées, elle se leva, les larmes menaçant d'inonder son visage. Comme le jour où elle était venu chez Light en le suppliant de la laisser faire équipe avec lui, de se servir d'elle.

— J'ai raccourci ma vie de moitié par deux fois ! Deux fois ! Je vais mourir. Quand je ne sais pas. Peut-être demain, peut-être dans quelques mois. Mais pas cinq ou dix ans. Je vais mourir. Je vais rejoindre Light là où il est.

La ferveur adoratrice transfigura le visage de Misa; elle ressemblait à une fille pieuse avec son regard levé vers le ciel, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant sagement son visage. Le charme disparut rapidement, ses sourcils se froncèrent, les larmes coulèrent.

— Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur !

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point le Death Note pouvait détruire son possesseur. A part peut-être les Dieux de la Mort, mais plus aucun n'était aux côtés de Misa. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol, ses poings serrés contre son visage qu'elle enfouissait dans l'épaisseur du tapis. _Light pourquoi tu es parti, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?_ Ses sanglots s'étouffaient contre le tapis, son corps tremblait sous les spasmes. Même si on avait joué la mort de dizaines de personnes, la peur de mourir demeurait tapie. Misa craignait de mourir car l'inconnu s'ouvrirait à elle. " Celui qui a utilisé le Death Note n'ira ni en enfer, ni au paradis " lui avait avoué Rem. Alors, que deviendrait-elle ? Une âme bannie qui ne pourrait qu'errer parmi les vivants sans pouvoir communiquer avec eux ? Ou ne deviendrait-elle qu'un vide, sans conscience ? Quel que soit la solution, cela demeurait cruellement effrayant.

— J'ai peur... lâcha-t-elle un nouveau dans un sanglot.

Elle sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux les caresser doucement, lentement, sans oser trop s'enfouir dans la chevelure. Ce n'était qu'une caresse fugitive qui se retenait pour ne pas être maladroite. Light l'avait-il déjà touché comme çà ? Il l'avait plusieurs fois pris dans ses bras – quand ce n'était pas elle qui s'y jetait – mais il ne lui avait jamais caressé les cheveux, tout au juste frôlé. Mais Misa se disait encore que c'était simplement par pudeur, que Light était du genre coincé, même majeur.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et la forcèrent à se rasseoir. Sans pouvoir bredouiller le moindre remerciement, Misa accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit le policier, tapotant ses joues pour effacer les larmes avec ce même geste qu'elle avait eue en tant qu'actrice pour éviter de souiller son maquillage. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore, étouffant les sanglots que sa gorge produisait, et elle devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour demeurer muette. Et surtout conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

— T-tu veux un thé, Misa ?

Le remède simple et classique pour se remettre d'une émotion : une boisson chaude. Misa acquiesça vaguement, soulagée que Matsuda ne la relance pas sur la question de sa mort. Elle lui en était même presque reconnaissant de ne pas faire preuve de sa maladresse pour consoler les gens. Même si cette maladresse pouvait s'avérer touchante. Elle profita de l'absence de l'homme – qui avait foncé dans la cuisine après qu'elle lui ait signalé l'emplacement des ustensiles nécessaires pour le thé – pour s'essuyer correctement le visage. Respirant amplement, la jeune femme finit par chasser toute trace de sa crise. Certes le problème demeurait entier, mais tout lâcher sur quelqu'un vous soulageait d'une partie du poids qui vous pesait.

— Misa, je ne trouve pas la théière !

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Light, Misa eut un rire. Un rire non feint et clair. Matsuda était toujours aussi impotent. Se levant avec grâce, la jeune femme courut presque en sautillant pour porter secours au pauvre policier. L'opération " préparation d'un thé " fut aussi mouvementée qu'une mission de brigade criminelle. Matsuda manqua ainsi de se brûler avec l'eau chaude, puis de tâcher sa chemise en renversant la tasse que Misa attrapa adroitement avant que l'incident ne se produise. La jeune femme se surprit elle-même à frapper légèrement le crâne de l'homme.

  
— Matsu, parfois je me demande comment tu as pu être engagé dans la police. Tu es toujours maladroit dans tout ce que tu fais ?

  
Le fait que Misa réutilise son surnom détendit légèrement l'homme. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé – la mort de Light, les pleurs et la froideur de Misa – et qu'ils vivaient encore en collocation dans l'immeuble que L avait construit.

— Oh non. Seulement quand je suis nerveux.  
— Tu sous-entend que c'est _moi_ qui te rend nerveuse ?

La question n'aurait pas pris un double-sens si la jeune femme n'avait pas transformé son visage d'innocente en celui de femme aguerri, comme lorsqu'elle tentait de démontrer à Light qu'en tant qu'époux, ils avaient des devoirs à appliquer. Mains nouées dans le dos, Misa avait penchée la tête sur le côté. Des mèches glissèrent, dévoilant la courbe de l'épaule et le creux du cou. Voyant que ce manège augmentait la nervosité de Matsuda à tel point que des rougeurs tachaient ses joues, elle éclata de rire.

— N'aie pas peur Matsu, je reste fidèle à mon époux. De toute façon tu es intéressé par Sayu, non ? conclut la jeune femme, prenant la tasse de thé pour plonger ses lèvres dans la boisson.  
— Oh, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Tu trouveras bien une femme ailleurs, avec ton joli minois.  
— Non je pense pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir une famille détruite à cause de mon poste de policier. Pas comme Monsieur Yagami... Ni comme Light.

L'égoïsme de Misa vola en éclats devant le ton sinistre de Matsuda. Elle pensait qu'elle était la seule victime de cette sordide histoire, elle se trompait. Matsuda était tout aussi blessé qu'elle. Il était clair que même si toute l'histoire recommençait, Matsuda n'aurait pas pu réussir à détester complètement Kira, ni Light. L'affaire Kira l'avait détruit, il n'avait aucune vision d'avenir, simplement celui de demeurer dans la police. Il se refusait de créer un foyer comme Misa se refusait de croire qu'elle avait une seule chance de survivre longtemps à Light. Ils étaient deux individus qui fonçaient dans une impasse et ne cherchaient pas à l'éviter.

Posant sa tasse, Misa eut un geste qu'elle aurait opéré si Light avait un jour montré une pareille détresse devant elle. (Mais Light n'avait jamais faibli devant elle, il était toujours sûr de lui, ou hurlait contre elle quand il se trouvait acculé). Ses bras fins et blancs entourèrent Matsuda, serrant doucement l'homme contre elle, alors qu'il était bien plus grand que sa petite personne. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand son étreinte lui fit rendu, les mains masculines sur ses hanches. Light et elle ne s'étaient jamais pris dans les bras ainsi, pas même le jour de leur mariage. Pas même dans l'intimité des draps.

_Light était très timide et son travail lui prenait tout son temps, voilà tout._

Des doigts couraient à nouveau dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant des petits frissons, ses nerfs peu habitués à de tels contacts. Durant sa période d'actrice, les coiffeurs avaient retouchés ses cheveux mais leurs gestes étaient professionnelles et non dotés d'une autre volonté. Jamais ils ne l'avaient _caressé_. Elle se surprit à fermer les yeux, à apprécier ce soutien tactique. Quelquefois les doigts s'égaraient sur ses joues, ses tempes et repartaient bien vite, confus. Jamais Light ne l'avait touché ainsi, c'était si... inconnu, doux, rassurant. Elle ne pensait plus à la mort dans ces bras.

— Matsu...  
— Euh, oui ?

L'homme s'était tendu, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante de la jeune femme pour oser la toucher ainsi. Après tout, elle restait fidèle à Light même veuve, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle voit la situation comme une tromperie. Néanmoins c'est le visage d'une Misa apaisée qui lui fit face.

— La police t'a fourni un logement de fonction pour être venu ici ?  
— … Non.

Encore ce rire clair comme lorsqu'elle était idole, avec son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents et ses yeux qui se plissaient.

— Je vais devoir te garder chez moi alors. Bon, je te laisse le canapé. Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel.

 

* * *

 

 

Comme demandé par ses supérieurs, Matsuda s'acquittait de sa tâche : surveiller Misa Amane et veiller à ce qu'elle ne représente aucun danger pour le monde. La vie quotidienne de la jeune femme, qui revenait à passer sa journée devant la télévision ou un magazine en pensant à se nourrir de temps à autre, reprit un cours plus sain. Matsuda, tel un grand frère, changea le cours des choses poussant la jeune femme à sortir, à profiter de la vie tant qu'elle le pouvait. D'abord réticente Misa finit par y prendre goût, retrouvant le charme de se promener sans savoir où en allait exactement, riant quand ils se perdaient même si la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, redevenant même la femme-enfant qu'elle avait été en piquant des faux caprices pour que l'homme lui offre tel ou tel objet. Ils vivaient dans la demeure de l'ancienne actrice comme deux étudiants colocataires, malgré leurs âge résolument adultes plus proches de la trentaine que de l'adolescence.

Toute belle chose avait une fin. Matsuda reçut un appel l'incitant à revenir àTokyo – une nouvelle vague de crimes avait eu lieu, et ils avaient besoin de tous leurs effectifs. Quand le policier lui fit part de la nouvelle, Misa eut le même choc que lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Light : un pan de sa vie venait de prendre fin. La perspective de sa mort lui revint en plein coeur; durant le séjour de Matsuda, elle n'avait guère eu le loisir d'y songer, transportée dans un autre monde. Une certitude la frappa : même si elle demandait au policier de revenir dès que possible, jamais elle ne le reverrait. Elle venait de vivre ses derniers instants de bonheur. Elle eut juste le courage pour pousser le policier à ne partir que le lendemain. Elle voulait encore profiter d'une dernière soirée avec lui. L'ultime.

— Misa, si tu préfères, je peux leur dire que j'ai besoin de rester ici.  
— N-non, ton travail passe avant tout, Matsu. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Matsuda aurait voulu répliquer que Light et Monsieur Yagami avaient passés leur travail avant leur vie privée, et que cette façon d'agir les avait détruit. Les mains de Misa s'étaient serrées autour des siennes, comme une prière muette. Il ne put qu'aller dans le sens de la jeune femme ce qui lui valu – encore aujourd'hui le souvenir le faisait rougir – un baiser sur la joue.

Ils finirent la soirée devant la télévision, Misa les talons ramenés sous ses fesses, profitant de la présence de cet homme qui était le seul ami qui lui restait. Peut-être qu'avec plus de temps, sans le Death Note (et surtout sans le souvenir de Light), ils seraient devenus plus intimes.

— Merci Matsu.

Le policier se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Yeux fixés au loin, la jeune femme continua.

— Merci de ta gentillesse, de ta sollicitude. Si les gens étaient comme toi, la société ne serait pas aussi pourrie. Et rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu.

Le policier eut un infime sursaut. Durant son séjour, il n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur Light, et surtout sur sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer à Misa que celui qui avait tué Light, c'était lui. Certes, Ryuk avait noté son nom sur le Death Note. Mais lui, avait tiré à deux reprises sur le jeune homme, habité par une folie meurtrière, voulant tuer le Kira qui avait possédé Light Yagami. Comme s'il était un prêtre qui exorcisait une âme hantée par le Malin. Il tairait ce secret pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Il tendit la main pour montrer son soutien. Misa se laissa tomber contre lui, ses mains agrippant sa chemise, sa bouche dans son cou. Le souffle de la jeune femme le chatouilla mais il n'eut pas un geste, étonné, croyant rêver. Sentant le temps couler entre ses doigts, Misa se confessait dans un murmure précipité.

— Light ne m'a jamais traité comme tu l'as fait. Il n'était pas méchant et égoïste, simplement occupé et jamais disponible. Je ne lui en veux pas. Mais tes attentions m'ont touchés. Car durant ce temps, j'ai senti ce que çà faisait quand quelqu'un vous montrait que vous étiez important pour lui.

Repenser à Light serrait son coeur d'une manière particulière. Néanmoins elle voulait oublier cet homme durant quelques heures, le temps d'une dernière soirée. Si elle y pensait, elle ne pourrait rien faire, immobilisée par la sensation de commettre une faute. _Seigneur Kira, fermez les yeux sur le péché de votre fervente croyante._

— Matsu...

L'homme crut sentir les lèvres bouger contre la peau de son cou. Ce contact lui envoya un jet d'électricté dans son corps, augmentant les battements de son coeur. La façon dont le regarda Misa lui fit comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui refuser ce qu'elle allait demander. Ce serait comme rejeter la dernière volonté d'un condamné.

— Peux-tu me montrer comment un homme aime vraiment une femme ? De toute son âme ?

 

* * *

 

 

La porte se rouvrit sur la chambre, quelques heures à peine après que les derniers occupants aient quittés les lieux. Misa se jeta dans les draps, s'y enroulant comme dans un cocon. Enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller, elle inspira les odeurs qui demeuraient de cette nuit. La première et dernière nuit qu'elle avait connu dans les bras d'un homme autre que Light. Elle en rougissait maintenant d'avoir trompé son époux, mais elle avait tant désiré savoir et connaître. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher : elle avait adoré comment Matsuda l'avait traitée, la touchant avec douceur, posant mille et une questions pour savoir si tout allait bien, s'il pouvait oser ceci ou cela. Même elle, malgré les tenues indécentes qu'elle mettait pour émoustiller Light, s'était retrouvée presque gênée de faire çà. Leurs étreintes avaient été ponctuées de rires nerveux, de gestes maladroits. Une union naturelle sans pensée de contrôle de l'autre, de main-mise sur l'autre, de domination et de soumission.

— Ainsi se termine ton histoire ma petite Misa.

Le corps de Misa Amane fut retrouvée dans sa demeure le 14 février 2011. Rien n'indiquait un suicide et la cause qu'on donna fut celle de la crise cardiaque. Ce qui ne fut pas précisé dans les journaux et par la police était que, sur la table du salon, avaient été disposés deux cadres-photos devant lesquels Misa avait déposé un chocolat comme si elles les offraient véritablement aux personnes concernées. La première était Light Yagami. La seconde, Tota Matsuda.


End file.
